Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device and a vehicle control method.
Related Art
JP2013-204624A discloses a technology that, if a state of accelerator-off and brake-off is brought about during traveling of a vehicle, a transmission is brought into a neutral state, and the vehicle is made to run with inertia.